


"Accidentally"

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: A silly thing about how Spock, Kirk and Bones first kissed. Enjoy!





	"Accidentally"

The first kiss they ever shared was completely accidental.

At least on Jim’s behalf.

As he leaned over the Vulcan’s back and placed his hand down on the pad to look at what he was looking, their hands aligned perfectly for a Vulcan kiss, right there, on the bridge, in the middle of the contact with a strange creature. 

At the time, Jim brushed it off, didn’t even realize it, but later that day, after all the problems had been solved and he was getting some rest while talking to his first officer, Spock mentioned what had happened and explained the implications of those acts.

Jim blushed red. He apologized many times. He didn’t know.

But Spock did. And he didn’t remove his fingers either.

\--------

The first kiss they ever shared was completely accidental.

At least on Jim’s behalf. 

Jim was drunk out of his mind. He was laughing and dancing in another one of Star Fleet’s parties, without a care in the world. He had been missing parties and alcohol and that was the perfect type of shore leave for him. Specially accompanied by his doctor and best friend McCoy.

After several drinks and music from the 20th century, Jim was more than just a little happy, pulling Bones to the dance floor and rocking with him to his favorite classical music.

When he almost fell, all Bones could do was grab him and pull him up.

The opportunity was there and he took it, pulling Jim up, their lips brushing together in a gentle gesture that made the doctor raise an eyebrow and Jim blush madly, muttering apologies.

Bones wasn’t guilty at all.

\--------

The first kiss they ever shared wasn’t accidental at all.

Leonard and Spock had been talking about it for months, making sure they made the best deal, convincing themselves that it would all be okay even if Jim said no.

They kissed both Vulcan and Human way, in McCoy’s quarters, taking their time to explore and understand better the other’s world and costumes. Their hearts and minds were already bond to the idea and they didn’t want to waste time thinking too much about it.

And they wanted to be confidant enough to tell Jim.

\--------

The first time Jim kissed both at the same time, it wasn’t at all an accident.

After talking for hours and hours, Jim couldn’t be more excited. One hand stood in front of Spock, two fingers up. The other held Bones’ hair, gently, barely pulling. 

Lips touched his and fingers touched his and he squirmed, in and out, body reacting extremely positive to the stimulus. 

Everything seemed so right, so happy.

He tiled his head to make the kiss deeper and slid his fingers against Spock’s in hopes of making him feel more.

Everything about that felt really right and he was very, very happy.

And at least now he could kiss them “not accidentaly”.


End file.
